


Der Mörder mit der blauen Feder

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Primeval, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John untersuchen einen Mord, der nicht von einem Menschen verursacht worden sein kann...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Mörder mit der blauen Feder

John hatte den kurzen Artikel aus der Zeitung aufgeregt vorgelesen und wartete nun gespannt auf Sherlocks Reaktion, war sich aber fast sicher, dass dieser den Fall wohl nicht so spannend finden würde. Wo genau sein Mitbewohner die Grenze zwischen 'todlangweilig' und 'hochinteressant' zog, war für ihn noch nicht so ganz ersichtlich geworden, doch er gab es nie auf, ihn mit den neuesten in der Zeitung beschriebenen Verbrechen locken zu wollen. Mit einem unterforderten Sherlock zu leben gehörte nicht gerade zu dem, was er am liebsten tat.  
Doch mal wieder hätte er sich die Mühe sparen können: „Langweilig. Klingt nach einem modernen Jack-the-Ripper-Verschnitt...“  
„Und so etwas findest du uninteressant? Jack the Ripper ist der bekannteste Serienmörder des 18. Jahrhunderts und hier handelt jemand nach seinem Vorbild, was könnte spannender sein?“  
„Du sagst es doch – des _18\. Jahrhunderts_! Was schon einmal da gewesen ist, interessiert mich nicht, ich will Neues!“  
John seufzte. Seit Tagen war Sherlock kein Fall gut genug und täglich begann er, wenn John fertig damit war, ihm die neuesten Verbrechen schmackhaft zu machen, mit dieser unsäglichen Pistole auf den Smilie einzuschießen.

Aber heute nicht! John schwor sich, zu diesem Fall würde er ihn überzeugen können, noch länger mit einem Meisterdetektiv im Leerlauf wollte er nicht hier herumsitzen müssen! „Möchtest du dir den Fall nicht trotzdem einmal ansehen? Aus...historischem Interesse?“ - „Aus historischem Interesse?“ Sherlock ließ sein kleines Lächeln sehen. „John, ich weiß, dass es dir nur darum geht, mich mal wieder aus dem Haus zu bewegen!“  
Ertappt verkniff der sich jedwede verteidigende Bemerkung und lenkte ein: „Ok, damit hast du Recht... Doch hier, diese Zeile – sie schreiben 'Die Polizisten, die die Leichen begutachteten, äußerten jedoch leichte Zweifel, ob die Verletzungen überhaupt von einem Menschen verursacht wurden.' Das macht dich Sache doch gleich irgendwie spannender, nicht war?“  
„Das zeigt nur mal wieder, dass zum einen Polizisten generell nichts erkennen und dass Zeitungen alles aufbauschen müssen. Aber du lässt ja echt nicht locker – dann mal los, schauen wir uns verunstaltete tote Menschen an!“  
Er sprang auf und sauste aus der Wohnung, ohne zu sehen, ob John ihm folgte. Was der natürlich tat, nicht ohne ein zufriedenes Grinsen sehen zu lassen.

Vor der Tür hatte er den Detektiv wieder eingeholt, mal wieder leicht irritiert von dessen plötzlicher Motivation. „Hey, woher weißt du denn, wo wir hinmüssen?“  
„Molly hat die Körper untersucht! Sie hat mir auch schon eine SMS geschickt, mit dem Vorschlag, mir die Sache mal anzuschauen. Auch ihr habe ich erklärt, dass ich daran nichts Interessantes finde, aber wer weiß, wenn ihr beide euch so darauf versteift, dann tue ich euch eben den Gefallen.“  
Er lächelte ein wenig spöttisch.  
„Du möchtest uns dann nur unter die Nase reiben können, dass dir von Anfang an klar war, dass an dem Fall nichts Außergewöhnliches dran ist, oder?“

-/-

 

In der Leichenhalle wurden sie von einer aufgeregten Molly erwartet.  
„Das ist jetzt definitiv außergewöhnlich!“, beginnt sie und wirft Sherlock einen scheuen Blick zu. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt in der Zeitung gelesen, dass einige Polizisten behauptet haben, die zugefügten Wunden könnten nicht von Menschen stammen? Das war auch meine Meinung, vor allem, nachdem ich die Körper erst einmal untersucht hatte. Ich wollte die Erkenntnis weiter geben, doch dann suchte mich so ein seltsamer Mann auf - sehr arrogant, elegant gekleidet, unfreundlich – und hat mir verboten, mit irgendwem darüber zu sprechen! Die Polizei habe den Fall abgeben müssen und 'sein Team' kümmere sich jetzt darum, was das für ein Team sein soll, hat er mir aber nicht verraten.“

Zum ersten Mal wirkte Sherlock wirklich interessiert. „Jemand möchte nicht, dass man sich mit der Sache beschäftigt? Gut, dann erkläre ich den modernen, vielleicht unmenschlichen, Jack the Ripper nun offiziell zu unserem Fall!“

Erleichtert strahlten John und Molly sich an – Sherlocks Lebensgeister waren wieder erwacht!  
Der war nun vollkommen eingenommen von der toten Frau, die auf dem Metalltisch lag.  
Er sah ihr kaum ins Gesicht, was ihn faszinierte, waren die Wunden, die sich quer über ihren Brustkorb zogen und ihn teilweise sogar aufrissen. Auf den ersten Blick könnte man denken, sie seien von einem Messer verursacht worden, doch Sherlock erkannte sofort, dass das nicht sein konnte. Er beugte sich tief über die blutigen Streifen und legte die Stirn in grüblerische Falten. „Die Verletzungen stammen eindeutig von keiner Klinge, zumindest keiner gewöhnlichen. Es sieht tatsächlich aus, als hätte etwas mit riesigen Krallen diese Frau angefallen – nein, halt! Etwas mit _einer_ riesigen Kralle! Seht ihr, die Kratzspuren sind nicht parallel, stammen also nicht von mehreren Krallen an einer Hand...Klaue...was auch immer, sondern der Angreifer hieb mit ein und der selben Kralle wiederholt auf die Frau ein!“  
Nun war Sherlock regelrecht begeistert. John verzog angewidert das Gesicht: „Wer würde denn so etwas machen? Was für ein Mensch greift einen anderen Menschen mit einer _Kralle_ an? Oder glaubst du auch daran, dass es kein Mensch war?“  
„Das ist nun die Frage... Molly, ist noch etwas am Tatort gefunden worden, gibt es irgendwelche Indizen, oder DNA-Spuren an der Leiche?“

„DNA in dem Sinne nicht, aber...“, sie hielt inne, während sie einen kleinen, in einen Plastikbeutel gewickelten Gegenstand hervorholte, und ihrer Stimme war anzumerken, dass nun etwas ganz Besonderes folgen würde. „Das hier!“ Molly streckte Sherlock den Beutel hin und das war eines der wenigen Male, wo er wirklich verblüfft war. „Eine blaue Feder?!“  
Sie war klein, ungefähr so groß wie ein Daumen und glänzte wirklich in einem metallischen Dunkelblau. Bekannt kam sie allerdings keinem der drei vor, der Vogel, der diese Feder verloren hatte, müsste ein ziemlich exotischer sein.

Sherlock wollte gerade bei Molly ein Mikroskop erbeten, um die Feder ausführlicher betrachten zu können, als von der Tür her ein tadelndes Räuspern ertönte.   
„Also, wenn sie sich hier nicht getroffen haben, um gemeinsam eine Federboa zu basteln, wäre mein nächster Tipp, dass das blaue Ding hier zurückgehaltenes Beweismaterial ist...“

Alle drei fuhren erschrocken herum und Molly verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Oh nein, der schon wieder!“, entfuhr es ihr, zu spät schlug sie sich hastig die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ja, der schon wieder.“ Der Mann, der plötzlich aufgetaucht war, verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Der, der Ihnen aufgetragen hat, über den Fall zu schweigen, Sie erinnern sich?“  
Verschüchtert nickte Molly, doch sie kam nicht dazu, sich zu verteidigen, denn nun drängte sich Sherlock gereizt vor: „Wer sind Sie, und woher nehmen Sie sich das Recht, Ihre Ergebnisse in diesem Fall sogar vor der Polizei zurückzuhalten?“

Obwohl er kleiner war als der Meisterdetektiv musterte der Anzugträger ihn mit einem Blick, den man nur als 'von oben herab' bezeichnen konnte. „Mein Name ist James Lester, und der einzige, der es sich vielleicht erlauben könnte, zu entscheiden, wen ich in die Belange meines Teams einweihe, ist der Premierminister.“  
Die beiden standen sich mit verschränkten Armen gegenüber, während sich Molly und John peinlich berührt im Hintergrund herumdrückten.

Es war, als würde man zwei Tieren zusehen, die ihr Revier verteidigten, dabei aber auf jede Kampfeshandlung verzichteten, die über bösartiges Anstarren hinausging.  
Schließlich wurde es Sherlock zu langweilig. Er verdrehte die Augen, zog sein Handy hervor und versandte eine SMS.  
Zunächst geschah nichts. Lester wollte gerade zu einer Ansage anheben, die John und Sherlock endgültig aus dem Leichenschauhaus vertreiben sollte, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte.  
Mit genervtem Blick nahm er den Anruf an und schon bald zeigte sein Gesicht eine eher erschrockene Miene.   
„Natürlich, Herr Minister...ich wollte nicht...es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitete...“  
Sherlock lächelte wissend und John konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Was war schon der Premierminister, wenn man Mycroft Holmes in der Hinterhand hatte.

„Na gut. Anscheinend haben Sie mächtigere Freunde in der Regierung als ich... Mir wurde nahe gelegt, dass ich nicht verhindern kann, dass sie sich des Falles ebenfalls annehmen, doch Hinweise muss ich Ihnen deshalb noch lange keine geben. Versuchen Sie ihr Glück!“ Mit einem spöttischen Blick drehte James sich um und schritt davon.

„Ähm, wow. Warum zur Hölle machen die da so ein Geheimnis daraus? Klar, es ist ein Mordfall – aber es ist eben auch _nur_ ein Mordfall!“ fragte John verblüfft, doch Sherlock schien geistig schon wieder abgedriftet zu sein und Molly war zu beschäftigt, ihn anzustarren, als zu antworten.

Plötzlich drehte Sherlock ruckartig den Kopf zu Molly und fragte hastig: „Dieser James Lester von eben, hat er dir vorhin mehr verraten als uns, wo er arbeitet zum Beispiel? Außerdem interessiert mich, ob er vielleicht irgendwie vergesslich oder verwirrt wirkte...“

„Ich denke nicht...ehrlich gesagt, er hat mir nicht einmal einen Ausweis gezeigt oder so, doch er war so selbstbewusst in seinem Auftreten, dass ich ihm einfach glauben musste...oder? Und die Polizei hat mich dann auch wirklich nicht mehr aufgesucht, also muss er doch bewirkt haben, dass diese den Fall abgaben... Nun, und verwirrt oder so wirkte er kein bisschen, wieso?“

„Nun, ganz einfach: Als er hereinkam, hat er doch die Feder gesehen, die du uns gezeigt hast und sprach davon, dass du Beweismittel zurückhältst – allerdings hat er nicht auch nur versucht, sie dir abzunehmen. Das muss bedeuten, dass er entweder vergesslicher ist, als er zu sein scheint, oder, dass er gar keine Beweise benötigt, was wiederum heißt, dass er weiß, wer der Täter ist und diesen vielleicht sogar deckt! John, ich brauche Informationen über James Lester, schnell! Und wir müssen den Tatort besichtigen.“

„Schon gesucht!“, verkündete John stolz und handelte sich einen widerwillig bewundernden Blick von seinem Mitbewohner ein. „Ich hab mich mit dem Handy in das WLAN-Netz hier eingeklinkt und unseren neuen Freund mal gegoogelt... Privat gibt er fast nichts von sich preis, doch über seinen Beruf habe ich etwas gefunden: Anscheinend arbeitet er in einer Einrichtung namens Anomaly Research Center – was genau diese darstellen soll, wird nicht erklärt, da steht nur, dass man sich bei ihnen melden soll, wenn man seltsame Tiere sichtet...“ Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und auch Sherlock sah ausnahmsweise mal irritiert aus.  
„Seltsame Tiere? Was soll das denn? Es würde aber dazu passen, dass die Tote aussieht, wie von Klauen aufgeschlitzt...doch welches Tier hat solche Klauen...und solche Federn...hm, vielleicht finden wir am Tatort mehr Indizen...“, während er dies leise vor sich hin murmelte, hatte er den Raum verlassen, ohne sich von Molly zu verabschieden. John drehte sich zu ihr und hob entschuldigend die Schultern „Ähm...danke für die Leiche, wollte er bestimmt sagen!“, dann folgte er seinem Freund.

-/-

 

„Sie haben die Stelle nicht einmal abgesperrt!“, wunderte sich John und Sherlock nickte. „Ich denke, hier wird versucht, mit aller Macht zu vertuschen, dass überhaupt irgend etwas passiert ist – was ein Pech für dieses ARC-Team, dass überhaupt etwas in der Zeitung stand, aber Journalisten sind ja verdammt schnell mit so etwas.“

Sie standen an einer Hausecke in einer kleinen Seitenstraße, die jetzt bei Tageslicht nicht bedrohlich wirkte, aber Sherlock hatte schnell erkannt, dass es nachts ziemlich düster ausgesehen haben musste, die nächste Straßenlaterne war nämlich ein recht großes Stück entfernt.  
Ansonsten sah man...nichts.  
So schien es jedenfalls zunächst, doch Sherlock ließ es sich nicht nehmen, auf die Knie zu gehen und den Boden einer Untersuchung zu unterziehen. 

Auf einem gepflasterten Gehsteig war es natürlich schwer, verwertbare Abdrücke zu finden, doch zu seinem Genie kam es bei Sherlock noch dazu, dass er oft nahezu dank glücklicher Vorahnungen die besten Entdeckungen machte, so auch diesmal. Schon wieder sprachlos kniete er da und winkte dann John zu sich: „Siehst du das? Und vor allem: Kommt dir der gleiche unglaubliche Gedanke wie mir?“ Gespannt nahm auch John den Asphalt in Augenschein, doch der ungeduldige Sherlock musste ihn fast mit der Nase auf seinen Fund stoßen, dann stutze auch John. In der schmalen Spalte zwischen zwei Bodenplatten befand sich ein winziger, schmaler Abdruck, der dennoch einen ziemlich eindeutigen Schluss zuließ. „Das ist eine Kralle, oder?“, fragte John und hoffte fast, der andere würde verneinen. „Aber, das ist doch...absurd. Vielleicht ist hier zufällig ein recht großer Hund vorbeigelaufen, oder so. Die Frau wird doch nicht von einem _Monster_ angegriffen worden sein!“

„Nunja, ich denke, das Wort 'Monster' als solches ist bestimmt nicht angebracht, doch wenn man bedenkt, dass auch das Opfer Krallenspuren geziert haben, können wir uns langsam sicher sein, dass es sich bei unserem Mörder um ein Tier handelt.“  
„Du kannst doch von einer Toten nicht sagen, dass Krallenspuren sie _geziert_ haben, Sherlock! Zum Glück hat das jetzt niemand gehört.“, murmelte John, aber recht schnell und leise, seine Versuche, Sherlock etwas öffentlichkeitstauglicher zu gestalten, waren nur noch automatische Nebenhandlungen. „Heißt das, wir suchen nach einem krallenbewehrten Tier mit blauen Federn? Irgendwelche Ideen?“  
„Ein blauer Riesenvogel?“ schlug Sherlock vor und nur an dem leicht hochgezogenen Mundwinkel konnte der andere erkennen, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte. 

Doch gab es eine logischere Erklärung?  
„Also, wir haben bis jetzt eine Leiche mit Klauenspuren, diesen einen Krallenabdruck und die blaue Feder. Außerdem eine geheimnisvolle Organisation namens Anomaly Research Center...“, fasste John die Fakten zusammen und Sherlock nickte ungeduldig. Normalerweise konnte er anhand noch weniger Beweise ganze Fälle rekonstruieren, doch hier ergab nichts einen Sinn. Außer natürlich, man glaubte doch an einen blauen Monstervogel.  
„Wahrscheinlicher wäre natürlich, dass es ein Mensch ist, der möchte, dass wir an ein wildes Tier glauben...doch dann frage ich mich, wieso er nur eine Feder zurückließ...doch vielleicht war die Feder wirklich nur ein Zufall und wir sollten uns auf die Klauen konzentrieren. Ach, ich weiß nicht!“ Sherlock warf frustriert die Hände in die Luft und John konnte es nicht glauben. „Wie, du weißt nicht? Das kann ich gar nicht oft genug hören!“, sagte er mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und Sherlock wollte, in seiner Ehre gekränkt, gerade zurückschießen, da näherte sich die zweite seltsame Begegnung des Tages.

Genauer gesagt waren es sogar zwei Menschen, die da ankamen.  
Die Frau, eine schwarzgelockte Schönheit mit engen Jeans und Lederjacke, entlockte John ein erfreutes „Oh, _hi_!“, doch sowohl sie als auch ihr Begleiter, ein kurzhaariger Mann mit ernstem Blick in seinen blaugrauen Augen schienen nicht so erfreut und beließen es – wie Sherlock auch – bei einem knappen Nicken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber was machen Sie hier?“, fragte der Unbekannte forsch und Sherlock erwiderte mit einem provozierenden Lächeln: „Spazieren gehen! Wieso fragen Sie, gibt es einen Grund, weshalb ich nicht hier sein sollte?“  
„Nun, wie Ihnen vielleicht zu Ohren gekommen ist, wurde hier vor kurzem ein Mord verübt, und für mich sieht es so aus, als betrieben sie irgendeine Art von Katastrophentourismus...“  
„Was für Sie ein Problem wäre, weil...?“ Erwartungsvoll sah Sherlock den anderen an, in der Hoffnung, dieser möge den Satz beenden.  
„Es zeugt nicht gerade von Respekt der Toten gegenüber!“, schaltete sich jetzt stattdessen die Frau in das Gespräch ein. „Denken Sie nicht, es wäre ihnen äußerst unangenehm, wenn, im Falle eines Todesfalls innerhalb Ihres Bekanntenkreise, sich Fremde in Ihre Angelegenheiten einmischen würden?“

„Nicht, wenn diese sich bemühen würden, eventuell ungeklärte Todesursachen herauszufinden!“, warf John ein, und erwartete gleich darauf, von Sherlock einen Blick der Marke “Wie du immer schöne Frauen beeindrucken musst!“ einzufangen, doch der schien plötzlich ganz und gar geistesabwesend. Mit leicht glasigen Augen musterte er die Frau und ist zu keiner Antwort in der Lage. Während der unbekannte Mann eifersüchtig den Arm um die Dunkelhaarige legt, ist John fassungslos. Sherlock wird doch nicht etwa Interesse an einer Frau zeigen? Das geht doch nicht!

„Sie können mir ruhig Vorwürfe machen, aber Tatsache ist doch, dass auch Sie hier aufgetaucht sind, obwohl sie von dem Mordfall wussten – jetzt versuchen Sie bloß nicht, mir weißzumachen, Sie würden hier jeden Tag vorbei spazieren, oder so etwas!“  
Nach diesen Worten sah er sie an, als erwarte er mehr, als die bloße Antwort auf seine Frage.  
Auch der Frau war sein seltsames Verhalten aufgefallen, doch sie zeigte sich nicht irritiert. Stattdessen warf sie dem Mann neben ihr, dessen Arm immer noch auf ihren Schultern ruhte, einen leicht resignierten Blick zu: „Mir scheint, wir sollten ihnen die Wahrheit sagen, zumindest einen Teil. Dieser Mann scheint keiner der Sorte zu sein, die einfach von einer Sache ablässt.“ Nun lächelte Sherlock leicht, wandte aber immer noch nicht den Blick von ihr ab. Zu ihm gedreht sprach sie weiter: „Ich bin Emily Merchant, das hier ist Matt Anderson. Wir gehören zu einer Organisation, die sich das ARC nennt und welcher die Aufklärung des Falles zugeteilt wurde. Gewisse Indizien wiesen darauf hin, dass er in eine Kategorie fällt, die wir als unser Spezialgebiet bezeichnen könnten, doch möchte ich darüber keine Worte mehr verlieren. Als wir nun sahen, wie Sie den Tatort einer Untersuchung unterzogen, waren wir besorgt, Sie könnten sich in eine gefahrvolle Lage bringen! Deshalb möchten wir Sie bitten, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, wir kümmern uns darum, den Mörder zu finden.“

John hatte Widerstand von seinem Freund erwartet, doch der nickte nur langsam und wandte sich dann zum Gehen, ohne die beiden Fremden noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Ähm...tschüss!“ Etwas ratlos hob John die Hand und hastete Sherlock dann nach.

„Was sollte denn das jetzt, bitteschön! Zunächst scheinst du noch so fasziniert von dieser Emily, doch nur eine Minute später interessierst du dich für gar nichts mehr und haust einfach ab? Außerdem bist du doch auch sonst nicht so der Typ Mensch, der sich leicht abwimmeln lässt.“  
Höchst aufgeregt packte Sherlock ihn an den Schultern: „John, sag bloß, du fandest ihre Worte nicht ganz so aufschlussreich, wie ich?! Ich habe schon eine Theorie, was den Mordfall betrifft! Doch zunächst müssen wir nach Hause, wir müssen uns im Internet über Emily Merchant schlau machen...“  
„Was, wieso? Du glaubst doch nicht, dass _sie_ die Frau getötet hat!“  
Sherlock verdrehte die Augen und fragte sich mal wieder, wie John nicht verstehen konnte, was er verstand.

-/-

 

In der Wohnung hatte sich Sherlock sofort zielsicher auf Johns Laptop gestürzt und war nun damit beschäftigt, wie wild auf den Tasten herumzuhämmern. Ab und zu machte John den schüchternen Vorstoß einer Bitte, er solle doch ein wenig vorsichtiger mit dem Gerät umgehen, doch da sein Mitbewohner ihn mal wieder spielend leicht ausblenden konnte, ließ er es schließlich sein.

 

„Ich wusste es!“, rief Sherlock dann plötzlich aus und ließ den Laptop beunruhigend hart auf den Tisch knallen. „Emily Merchant existiert nicht! Man findet sie nicht im Internet, zumindest nicht _diese_ Emily Merchant, der Name an sich ist natürlich nicht ganz so selten...“ - „Ja, und? Es gibt sicher einige Leute, die wollen einfach nicht, dass man sie findet.“ Der Blick, den Sherlock ihm nun zuwarf, konnte man nur als Du bist ja so naiv! bezeichnen. John seufzte. „Na gut. Dann erklär' mir eben, was du an ihr so spannend findest.“ Nun war der Detektiv nicht mehr zu bremsen und offenbarte auch gleich den Grund, warum er beim vorangegangenen Treffen so von Emily fasziniert gewesen war: „Ihre Sprechweise ist mir sofort aufgefallen! Sie klang irgendwie, als sei sie nicht ganz auf der Höhe der Zeit, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, weshalb ich sie durch Fragen zum Reden brachte – eigentlich interessierte mich nichts, was sie sagte, dass auch die beiden zu diesem ARC gehörten, war mir sofort klar, als sie uns vom Tatort verscheuchen wollten. Doch hast du ihr nicht zugehört? _'Mir scheint... ...eine gefahrvolle Lage...'_ So spricht heute kein Mensch! Die neueste Entdeckung, dass Emily Merchant nicht im Internet zu finden ist, bestätigte meinen Verdacht: Sie stammt nicht aus der heutigen Zeit.“

John wusste nicht, ob er belustigt oder besorgt sein sollte. „Du willst damit sagen, dass sie eine Zeitreisende ist, oder so? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“  
„Aber versteh' doch, dann würde alles zusammenpassen! Auch die rätselhaften Klauenspuren, die blaue Feder – vielleicht haben wir heute keine gefährlichen, blaugefiederten Kreaturen, doch wie können wir je mit Sicherheit sagen, was es in vergangenen Zeitaltern gab? Natürlich klingt es unwahrscheinlich, doch du weißt ja, wenn man das Unmögliche ausgeschlossen hat, muss das, was übrig bleibt, die Wahrheit sein-“ - „...so unwahrscheinlich sie auch klingen mag, _ja, ich weiß_!“ Nun war John fast versucht, wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. „Aber, Sherlock es gibt keine Zeitreisen. Das geht einfach nicht! Punkt, aus, Ende.“

„Das weißt du nicht! Was heute wissenschaftliche unmöglich scheint, kann morgen schon der Alltag sein – den Menschen war auch noch nicht immer klar, dass sich die Erde um die Sonne dreht...“  
Das brachte John zum Lächeln. „Du erinnerst dich!?“  
„Natürlich. Es war dir wichtig. Und weil dich das glücklich macht, tust du jetzt, was mir wichtig ist: Wir fahren gemeinsam zu diesem ARC und fragen unsere Freundin Emily mal, aus welcher Zeit sie kommt!“

-/-

 

„Wenn die Organisation so geheim ist, frag' ich mich echt, warum die Kontaktdaten und Adresse im Internet stehen haben...“, murmelte John.  
„Wahrscheinlich gerade deshalb, _weil_ es so geheim ist – sie wollen einerseits Meldungen von Leuten, die diese komischen Kreaturen gesichtet haben, andererseits aber auch kein Aufsehen erregen. Nun stell dir vor, du wolltest irgendetwas melden und die betreffende Stelle hat überhaupt keine Adresse angegeben! Da fragt man sich, ob das Ding überhaupt existiert, oder sie nur an deine Informationen wollen. Mit Adresse wirkt alles einfach seriöser, nachprüfen werden es ja wohl die wenigsten.“  
Während Sherlock mal wieder die Welt erklärte standen beide vor dem großen Gebäude mit der beeindruckenden Glasfassade. Selbst Sherlock schien ein wenig andächtig, schließlich war er noch nicht frohen Mutes zum Eingang gestürmt. 

Er überlegte gerade, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte, ins ARC gelassen zu werden - es sah ja nicht gerade so aus, als seien Besucher willkommen – als plötzlich ein recht kleiner weißer Lieferwagen vorgefahren kam. Er hielt mitten auf dem Parkplatz und gleich darauf kamen – John fühlte sich wie in einen Actionfilm versetzt – mehrere PKW angefahren, aus denen nicht nur Emily und Matt und einige andere Normalgekleidete, sondern auch mehrere in Schwarz gekleidete Männer mit ziemlich beeindruckenden, aber auch leicht futuristisch aussehenden Gewehren sprangen.

Sie gruppierten sich um den Kleinlaster und deuteten mit ihren Waffen auf dessen rückwärtige Türen, die nun langsam geöffnet wurden. Eine blonde junge Frau eilte hin und zog mit Hilfe eines dunkelhaarigen Hutträgers eine Bahre hervor, auf der etwas festgeschnallt war, unglücklicherweise jedoch unter einer blauen Plastikplane verborgen.

„Sobald sie das Ding ins ARC geschafft haben, bekommen wir es nie zu sehen.“, murmelte Sherlock düster und bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, rannte er schon los, auf die Gruppierung um den Lieferwagen zu.

Zunächst wurde er nicht bemerkt, da sich alle auf die Bahre konzentrieren, doch als er fast da war, wurden die ersten der Bewaffneten auf ihn aufmerksam. „He, bleiben Sie stehen!“ - „Was soll das?“, erschallten diverse Rufe, doch Sherlock kümmerte sich nicht darum.  
Schließlich, er war nur noch wenige Meter von der Gruppe entfernt, wurde es einem der Männer zu bunt. Er verstellte noch etwas an seinem seltsamen Gewehr, richtete es auf Sherlock und drückte ab.

John sah, den Mund zu einer Warnung geöffnet, fassungslos zu, wie sein Freund zu Boden sank.  
Nun konnte auch er nicht mehr an sich halten, unter wüsten Beschimpfungen stürmte er über die Straße und schlug und trat dann mehr oder weniger blindlings auf den Schützen ein. Für den deutlich größeren und muskulöseren Mann war es allerdings ein Leichtes, ihn festzuhalten.

„Hey, HEY, beruhige dich! Er ist nicht tot, ok? Wir haben ihn betäubt.“  
„Betäubt? Du hast ihn erschossen mit deiner verdammten Mega-Pistole und jetzt werde ich dich-“  
„Gar nichts wirst du. Zum einen: Du bist unbewaffnet, du kannst mir gar nichts. Zum anderen: Guck' mal, er bewegt sich schon wieder!“  
Ungläubig wandte John sich um und tatsächlich: Stöhnend richtete Sherlock sich auf. „Verdammt, tut das weh! Das war ein Elektroschocker, oder? Ich kenne das Gefühl...“  
„Du kennst- wieso-“ John schwieg und war einfach nur erleichtert.

„Ja, du wurdest wirklich geschockt! Richtig geraten, Glückwunsch – jetzt müssen wir dich leider bitten, zu gehen. Wie du gemerkt hast, freuen wir uns hier nicht wirklich über Fremde.“  
Etwas schwankend richtete sich Sherlock auf. „Gut, dann gehe ich – wenn ihr wollt, dass ich Gerüchte streue, die besagen, dass eure Emily hier aus der Vergangenheit stammt und ihr irgendwelche Urzeitmonster auf die Welt loslässt! Ich habe einen Blog, der gelesen wird, die Leute werden mir glauben und mit eurer Geheimhaltung ist es aus.“, drohte er.  
„Also, eigentlich ist es _mein_ Blog, der gelesen wird...“, meinte John, jedoch nur ganz leise.

„Warte mal...Blog? Ich kenne dich!“ Der dunkelhaarige Mann ließ fast sein Ende der Bahre fallen, legte es dann aber doch sorgsam nieder, bevor er sich vordrängte. Vor Aufregung nahm er seinen Hut ab und drehte ihn hektisch in den Händen, die in fingerlosen Handschuhen steckten. Er sprach zu John, während sein Blick fortwährend auf Sherlock ruhte. „Ich lese Ihren Blog immer - Sie sind Sherlock Holmes und John Watson. Oh, wow, ich glaube es nicht. Ich bin Connor Temple und ein großer Fan!“

„Ähm, Connor – das kann meinetwegen Harry Potter sein, oder der Doctor, Tatsache ist, dass er sich in unsere Sache einmischt!“ Matt war von hinten herangetreten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, doch Connor ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Sherlock Holmes, Leute, wisst ihr denn nicht, wie fantastisch das ist? Er löst diese ganzen Fälle, er ist ein richtiges Genie... Ich bin sicher, er könnte bei uns arbeiten – er durschaut Menschen in sekundenschnelle, denkt euch mal, er hätte Philipp für uns einschätzen können! Oder April.“ - kurz schwieg er peinlich berührt - „Wirklich, Mr. Holmes – darf ich Sherlock sagen? - ich weiß, dass Sie eigentlich durch nichts zu überraschen sind, aber ich wette, sowas haben Sie noch nie gesehen! Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen, was wir hier machen.“

Immer noch ganz hibbelig legte er dem jetzt hintergründig lächelnden Sherlock die Hand auf die Schulter und drängte ihn zum Eingang.

Alle schauten den beiden entsetzt nach.  
„Ok. Das war jetzt – seltsam?“ John probierte ein Grinsen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sherlock mal durch sein...äh... _einnehmendes Wesen_ irgendwo Zutritt erhält...“

So kam es, dass ein eigentlich nicht ganz so interessierter Sherlock von Connor einen Vortrag über das ARC, Anomalien, Dinosaurier im Allgemeinen und den Raptor, der die Frau getötet hatte, im Besonderen erhielt, und alles, was er dafür geben musste, war ein Autogramm.


End file.
